


Interlerari

by Precisely_Measured_Words (Measured_Words)



Category: The Death of the Necromancer - Martha Wells
Genre: First Meetings, Gen, Master & Servant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 13:00:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13147233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured_Words/pseuds/Precisely_Measured_Words
Summary: After all their other correspondence, how could he not go?





	Interlerari

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SlowMercury](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlowMercury/gifts).



> Happy Yuletide!
> 
> I came across your prompts too late in the game to do them greater justice, but I hope you enjoy this little treat!

Isham read over the letter one more time.

_Please don't come. Don't waste your talents on a waste like me._

After all their other correspondence, how could he not?

Isham's power was sufficient to find the true way to the masked entrance. His knock was answered in time by a man whose presence, if not his appearance, marked him as the man he sought.

"Master Arisilde. I've come to serve you."

His eyes focused; his brows drooped. "But I said-"

But Isham pushed his way into the disaster beyond. "Master," he implored, looking around. "Should _all_ your knowledge be lost?"


End file.
